


It wasn't a latte but it was enough.

by eMISH



Category: ATEEZ, Atiny
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Cafe AU, Café, F/M, Party, ateez mingi, ateez san - Freeform, ateez seonghwa, ateez wooyoung - Freeform, ateez yunho, party au, seonghwa, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMISH/pseuds/eMISH
Summary: There was a dirty blonde guy that caught your eye in the café you worked in.
Kudos: 6





	It wasn't a latte but it was enough.

It was a quiet morning at the café, you were wiping the counter when some guys came in. Bags in their backs, they looked heavy, college boys you thought. And you could see on their bags the name ”Bridgestone College.”  
They found a table by the window and proceeded to take out some books for studying.  
One of them got up and asked the others what they wanted to drink and he walked up to the counter to order.  
“What can I get you?”  
“Uhm, I’d like two iced americanos, one iced vanilla latte and a caramel macchiato please!” He smiled brightly and you put everything into the register and asked him to pay.  
He said thanks and walked away to sit down and wait for the drinks. You could hear them joking around, four boys, of course there’s a ruckus you thought. 

You prepared the drinks and brought them to their table.  
“Oh what great service” one of them said when you put the drinks down for them.  
“Well, it’s not very busy at the moment and I saw that you were nose down in your books.” You said while smiling.

You went back to the counter and took the next customer but in the corner of your eye you could see one of the guys looking at you.  
He was cute you thought, he had thick dirty blonde hair and cute dimples. You noticed them while he was ordering the drinks before.

The day went by quite fast for a change, lots of customers came in during the day and you got some help from a coworker that started later than you.  
“Did you see the guys over there? They’re cute huh?” She said while nudging you in their direction.  
“Lexi stop” you said but you couldn’t help the fact that your cheeks turned a slight pink.  
“But they are” she looked at you and grinned. “How long have they’ve been here?”  
They came in early this morning, around 11am I think, they’ve been studying and joking around since.” You said while looking over your shoulder. The blonde guy was nose deep down in his book, you didn’t know what they were studying but he seemed very interested in it.

It wasn’t until about 5pm in the afternoon that they started to pack up. The blonde guy packed up the cups and brought them back to you.  
“Oh you didn’t have to do that.” You said but he insisted, it wasn’t a big deal but it’s always nice with the extra help when the café was full of people.  
“Hey San come on, are you done?” One of the other guys called for the blonde guy.  
“Yeah I’m coming. Thanks for the drinks!” He smiled at you and went back to get his bag.  
The rest of the evening went by quickly and you closed the café and went home to get some rest. 

The next day you got called in a bit earlier by Lexi, the café was packed she said and she needed the extra two pair of hands to get the orders out.  
You stumbled in a little bit after 2pm and to your surprise the guys were at the café today as well. There were a lot of cafés in the area, the one you worked at was one of the more popular but you didn’t expect them to be there when it was this crowded.

The blonde guy caught your eye again and it was like he knew you would walk in at that time because he turned his head and smiled widely at you. You returned the smile and walked behind the counter to drop off your things and help Lexi.  
“They’re here today again, the blonde guy is cute don’t you think?” Lexi winked at you and you slapped her on the arm.  
One of the guys got up, he was tall with black hair and very nice features, he came up to the counter.  
“Hey could I get a chocolate chip cookie?”  
“Yes of course!” You said and put one on a plate and gave it to him. He paid and went back to sit down at their table.  
”Hey Seonghwa, what does the teacher mean by this?” One of the guys pointed to his notes and looked very confused.  
”Wooyoung, what kind of notes are these? There’s scribbles everywhere, I can’t barely read it.” The tall black haired guy said, you overheard his name was Seonghwa and the lighter blonde haired guy was Wooyoung. You thought you’ve heard these names from somewhere but couldn’t recall from where. 

Later during your shift you got a text from one of your friends Ari. She went to Bridgestone as well and studied economics. You had taken a year off school because you wanted to save some money to travel before getting back into studying. 

Hey, wanna go out for some drinks tonight? My treat since I passed my exam!

Oh congrats, of course! I’ll be off work at 8pm, is that okay?

Yes, lets meet at the bar down the street from the café, I’ll wait for you”

You hadn’t met Ari for a while since she was busy with exam season so you were excited to grab some drinks after work. 

You didn’t notice when the guys had left this time since it was packed at the café but you finished up the last customers and went to change into other clothing that you had in case that something like this came up. 

You locked the door and went down the street to the bar. Ari was sitting at a table with some guys and you recognized the back of one of them. She waved at you and they turned around to look at who was coming. Ari stood up to give you a big hug.

”Hey, how are you, it’s been so long since we last met, stupid exams.”  
”I’m good, just a bit tired, it was packed at the café today, but better that than it being like a ghost town.” You smiled at her and she proceeded to introduce the guys, you knew their faces and names from the café conversations but you smiled and shook hands with them.  
”So Seonghwa, Wooyoung and Hongjoong here is in some of my classes, we’ve been hanging out at some parties at the dorms back at school.”  
”Ah I see, that sounds like fun!” You weren’t the biggest fan of parties but once in a while it could be nice with the right people.  
”You should come to the one next weekend y/n, it’s gonna be the biggest one of this term since exams is coming to an end, until next term.” She rolled her eyes, you could see that she was a bit tired of economics but it was for a good cause in the end.  
”Yeah, why not, I don’t think I work that weekend actually.”  
”Fantastic, I’ll text you the details later then, now let’s cheer for me passing my exam!”  
You all held up your glasses, cheered and drank together but you couldn’t help to think about the dirty blonde hair guy, San was his name right? Why wasn’t he with the others tonight? Your thoughts trailed away with each drink and by the end of the night you were in your best mood, conversing with the others and just having a great time. 

You stayed until closing time and you decided to go with Ari to her place at the dorms since it was both dark and a bit rainy. The guys walked with you so you got home safely.  
”See you on Monday!” Ari waved at them. ”Aren’t they cute?!” She poked you in the side and you giggled, of course, but you were still wondering why San wasn’t with them. You decided to ask Ari if she knew him too.  
”Oh San, he’s really invested in his studies and he has an exam on Monday, how do you know him anyway?” Ari looked at you with a wondering smile.  
”I’ve just seen them around at the café and I overheard them when they talked to him.” You shrugged and dragged her into her dorm room.  
She was slowly falling asleep and you decided to help her get out of her clothing and into pajamas and also to wash the makeup off. She hugged you.  
”You’re my best friend, you know that right, I always want you to be the happiest.” Her words started to slur and she fell asleep in your arms.  
”Yeah I know.” You whispered and laid her down in her bed. 

The next morning you woke up with a banging headache, luckily you didn’t have a shift today at the café so you rolled over, pulled some pain meds from your bag and trailed back to sleep.  
When you woke up the next time Ari wasn’t in the bed with you, you looked around for a sign of her but there was none.  
Suddenly the door opened and there she was, breakfast in one hand and lattes in the other hand.  
”I thought I’d let you sleep, I know you’ve been busy with work so you deserved a good nights sleep. I brought breakfast!” She said while smiling the biggest smile.  
”Thank you.” You said while sitting up on the bed. She’d brought bagels, fruit, some chocolate and the lattes.  
”So, San, didn’t think he was your type?” Ari said while biting into her bagel.  
”Wha…what, I didn’t say he was my type, I don’t even know him.” You could feel your cheeks blush and she looked at you.  
”But you think he’s cute? I could introduce you properly next weekend, I think he’s coming to the party!”  
You rolled your eyes and she nudged you in the side. It’s been a while since you’ve been with someone, you’ve been so busy with work and just yourself, you hadn’t even been thinking about dating in a while. 

You stayed almost all day at Ari’s place but decided to go home before it got too dark. You came home and started thinking about good party outfits for next weekend. You can’t just wear whatever, it has to be comfy but also cute you thought. 

The next week went by so fast you almost couldn’t keep up. The café was crowded with students studying for their last exams of the term and there he was, San. He was alone today, scribbling notes, looking up stuff online and he looked so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t notice that you came up to his table.  
”Hey, I thought you wanted this.” You said while handing him a carrot cake. ”You’ve been so invested in your work and I noticed you didn’t order anything to eat, only the latte.”  
”Oh, uhm, thank you, I guess I’m a bit hungry actually…” He gave you a quick glance and you could see his ears started to change into a light shade of pink.  
”What do I owe you?” He started to take out his wallet.  
”Oh no, it’s on me, don’t worry.” You smiled and walked away and he was left looking dumbfounded. 

I just did that. You thought to yourself, I guess I would like to get to know him actually.

It was almost closing time and everyone had left, except for one customer, San. San was still sitting, reading, scribbling, studying. You started closing up and cleaned the counter when you could hear him let out a huge sigh and he threw the book on the floor. He was sitting completely still and you called over to him.  
”Hey you okay over there?” You scoffed.  
It was like he’d forgotten that he was at the café, he jumped and looked over his shoulder like he’d heard a ghost.  
”Oh heck, I’m sorry, I’m just….so done with this thesis, I can’t.” He looked so tired and just so broken down by the thesis.  
You walked over to him and sat down.  
”I realized I haven’t introduced myself, I’m y/n.” You smiled and picked up the book from the floor.  
”I’m San, nice to meet you y/n, I’m sorry I threw the book.”  
”It’s fine, I know what it’s like being frustrated about something you just want to finish but it’s hard.” You put the book on the table and stood up again. ”I’m actually closing up now, sorry.”  
”Oh it’s fine.” He started packing up his things and helped you carry his things to the counter. ”I heard you knew Ari, we have friends in common, you know the other guys I’m here with sometimes?”  
”Ah yeah, me and Ari have been friends forever, I met the other guys when we celebrated her completed exam last weekend.”  
”I heard about that, I hope you had a good time, so, uhm, there’s this party this weekend, to celebrate the term coming to an end, do you want to come?” He said while digging into his bag.  
”Yes I’m coming, Ari invited me, I guess I’ll see you there?”  
”Ah yes, yes, see you there.” He smiled quickly at you and thanked you for not throwing him out.

You still hadn’t decided what to wear to the party, the black dress with stockings? Jeans and a nice shirt? You tried on your whole closet before tumbling into bed, the party was tomorrow and you were actually a bit excited, mostly about meeting San again. 

Ari called the next day to give you the details about where to go and so on. You had chosen the black dress because that was always a safe choice and you could put on some nice rings and a necklace to spice it all up. You chose a pair of comfortable sneakers though and a bomber jacket in case it would get colder during the evening.   
You texted Ari when you were outside and she came out to meet you, she gave you another big hug, those only she could give you.   
”I’m so glad you came, what did you bring?” She smiled  
”I have some wine and some ciders.” You showed the bag you brought.  
”Fantastic, let’s get this party started.” She twirled and got you inside. 

The place was crowded with people already and the alcohol was flowing through everyone. The music was loud and you went into the kitchen area to put your bag into the fridge and to grab a glass. Suddenly you felt someone grab your arm and you quickly turned around and was met with a pair of deep dark brown eyes.   
”You came.” His voice was husky and his breath smelled of alcohol but he didn’t seem drunk.   
”Of course I did.” You looked deep into his eyes and you felt like drowning in them. 

”Hey let’s have some shots!” You could hear Ari shout into the kitchen. ”Where’s my girl at?” She peered into the kitchen and saw you and San standing by the fridge.   
”Well hello, come on, let’s get some shots my lovebirds.” Ari always became a bit of a tease when she was drinking.   
You looked away from San, blushing a bit and nodded in the direction of the said shots.   
”Guess we have to go, otherwise she’ll never shut up.” You snickered and grabbed his arm to follow you. 

You all downed shot after shot and after the last one you stumbled slightly but was caught by San.  
”Hey be careful there, do you wanna go somewhere quiet? Sober up a bit?” You nodded and he took you down the hall of the dorms. ”This is my room, don’t laugh okay.” You wondered what you were about to see when you came inside but it looked like any other normal dorm room until you looked on his bed. There was a huge shiba plush and your eyes widened.   
”Oh my god, that’s the cutest thing I’ve seen!” San’s face lit up and he looked at you from the corner of his eye as you made your way towards it.   
”Can I cuddle it?” You asked and sat down on his bed.   
”Of course, if you let me cuddle it as well, his name is Shiber. I know it’s a bit cringey but he’s with me through thick and thin, through all my exams.” He shrugged and looked at you, you sat there looking back at him with eyes of admiration. He was looking so good tonight, his hair fixed in a middle parting and his eyes was full of what looked like stars.   
You cuddled Shiber while you laid down to sober up a bit but there was a knocking on the door.   
”Heeeeeeeeeey!!!! Come out, we’re playing seven minutes in heaven!” Wooyoung could be heard slurring outside the door and you looked over at San, he rolled his eyes and began to stand up but you grabbed him the collar of his shirt and placed a kiss on his lips.   
You could feel he wasn’t prepared for that but after a second he relaxed and returned it.  
You looked at him and said let’s go play with them, might be fun.

You both went out into the living room and sat down in the circle with some of the others, the party was still going strong with music playing and people socializing around you. 

Ari pulled out two hats that she’d prepared with notes in them.   
”Write down your name on a note and put it back into either the girls hat or the boys hat, come on hurry!”  
Everyone scribbled down their names and put them back into the hats, there were quite a few of you playing the game.   
Ari shook the hats and picked one name from the girls hat and one from the boys and read them out loud.   
”Jess and Yunho are the first two to spend seven minutes in heaven, someone set the timer.” Ari said while walking towards the closet door to open it.  
Yunho grabbed Jess hand and they went into the closet for their seven minutes.   
”So during the time they’re in there, doing whatever they are, we’re playing truth or dare.” Ari said while looking over to Seonghwa, she gave him a wink and took out the bootle to spin.   
First spin ended up on Mingi.   
”Truth or dare?”  
”Dare.” He said while snickering.   
”Okay, I dare you to down your whole drink in one go.”   
He downed the drink in like 2 seconds and looked even happier afterwards.   
”Okay, let’s go again.” Ari spun the bottle and it stopped at you. ”Truth or dare?”  
”Uhm, truth.” You could feel a slight blush, Ari always had interesting questions but now you weren’t with people you knew that well, but people you’ve just met tonight.   
”Hm, okay, let’s go for a simple one, do you like someone in this room?”  
You could now feel yourself turning almost completely pink but managed to squeak out a silent yes.   
Ari looked at you and winked, everyone else was pretty drunk at this point so you didn’t know if they noticed at all.   
San grabbed your hand while Ari kept the game going. 

It felt like it’d been hours since the game started but everyone was enjoying both truth or dare and seven minutes in heaven, there was sure a lot of hookups in that closet.   
You were leaning on Sans shoulder when you could hear him whisper in your ear.  
”Wanna get out of here?” He squeezed your hand and you squeezed back as a reply and he helped you up on to your feet. The clock was already over 3am and people had begun passing out playing the games. 

San slowly led you back to his room and just inside his door he crashed his lips on to yours.   
”I’ve been wanting to do that since you kissed me before.” He said while continuing to kiss you. ”I hope it’s okay, let me know if it’s not.”  
You grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer to you, your bodies were as close as they could get and the kissing got sloppier.   
He started to unzip your dress but every once in a while he made sure you were okay with everything.   
”It’s okay, I want this.” You whispered while looking into his deep dark eyes, they were filled with lust already.   
He pressed against you and you could feel his bulge growing in his pants, you pulled his shirt of and dragged your nails over his back. He shuddered slightly but didn’t let go of you. He zipped your dress down fully and let it drop to the floor.   
He picked you up and carried you over to his bed.  
”Hey Shiber, you have to close your eyes for this okay?” You let out a small laugh and looked at him and he kissed you again.   
Your hand stroked his back and went down towards his hips and then you started to unbuckle his jeans. The bulge was growing even more and you could feel yourself getting wet from the lust that was San.   
He stood up to take his jeans off and to get a good look at you.  
”You look fantastic.” He got back on the bed and started kissing your neck and down in between your breasts. One of his hands was grasping your breast while the other was stroking over your hip. Your breathing shuddered and he looked back up at you.   
”Is this okay?”   
You nodded and bit your lip.   
His fingers latched on to the line of your underwear and he pulled them off slowly.   
The cold air wasn’t as noticeable because you could feel San’s hot breath on your thighs. He kissed them lightly before moving on to your core.   
You let out a slight moan when his lips touched your clit and he slid a finger inside you, pumping slowly.   
Closing your eyes, just feeling San fingers inside of you was enough to get you over the edge. He rode your climax out and came back up to kiss you.   
”I want more of you, I want all of you.” You said between the heated kissing.   
You put your hand on the outside of his boxers and squeezed lightly. San let out a breath and looked you straight in the face.   
”I want you.”   
It took less than two seconds from those words to San getting his length out and almost putting it inside of you.   
”You sure about this?”  
”Yes you fool.” You said while smiling and grabbing his length, pumping it slightly.  
He kissed you while you guided him inside of you, letting you get used to him.   
He started pumping in and out of you at a nice speed and you moaned his name.   
This got him off and he pushed a bit harder than before and you felt like you could see stars.   
His breathing got ragged and his rhythm got sloppier, your bodies were starting to get sweaty and you could feel that he was getting close to his climax.   
He put his head on your shoulder as he pumped faster and you could feel yourself reaching your second high with him.   
He moaned your name as he reached his high and you could feel your walls cramping around his length.   
He pulled out slowly, kissed your forehead and laid down beside you.   
”I’ll get us cleaned up, give me a sec.” He got up and went into his bathroom for towels. He gently cleaned you up and then went back to lay down beside you. 

”Hey, that was quite good.” He snickered and you felt the need to hit his arm. He then put the covers over you and you put your head on his arm.   
”I’m glad you came into the café that day, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.” You whispered.  
”Well, it was actually Seonghwa’s idea, he’d seen the café on his way to school, he lives off campus, and he told us about it. I’m glad we went too.”

You both drifted off to sleep embraced in each others arms.   
You were glad you decided to go to this party, you’d been feeling lonely lately and it was just a plus that San was here too. 

You patted Shiber on the head before falling asleep, drifting into sweet dreams.


End file.
